Another end to: Dawson s Creek - Pacey and Tamara Jacobs
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is another take on my version of how it could have ended if the writers had not decided to let Joey and Pacey be together but Pacey and Tamara Jacobs which I always thought was a great storyline and I watch it over and over again. I hope you enjoy reading it. Disclaimer: I dont own anything but I love the series. Thanks Kevin!


Another end to: Dawson s Creek - The talk we never heard…

Jen: Who is it Pacey? Who is it?

Pacey: I

Jen is sitting up in her hospital bed enjoying the time she is able to spend with Pacey

Jen quizzes him: Joey or Andy? Or somebody else?

Pacey looks unsure of himself: I

Jen smiling impatiently: Hey, I am the one dying here, I cant tell anybody anymore soon and I don't have the time to figure it out by myself and play detective, Pace come on, my time is running out here, give me that, spill it, so who is it? Spit it out, come on, it's me Jen one of your best friends begging you to tell me…

Pacey: I am your friend but Jen, I

Jen tries to charm him: I am leaving this life form soon, I don't have all the time in the world so anything please. I have a right to know, this world is twisted and it was twisted from the beginning and you know why I am asking, I need to know in which family I am giving Amy to so who is it, Joey? Tell me its not Joey as

Pacey: Well, yes or at least I thought she would be the one but, but I think, but I think I get it and we both know

Jen smiles as she thinks that she always knew Joey belonged to Dawson and as much as they both tried to deny it and fell in love with other people it was always Joey and Dawson in their own little world. That is what she is telling Pacey and he is telling her.

Jen: But Joey and Dawson will never let it go, they will never be apart and although she will tell you she loves you, you can't be sure of that because there is one part that she will never be able to give up in her heart because before she met you she had already met him Dawson Leery, her soulmate and the love of her life, one part of her heart will always belong to her although both have trouble admitting believe me I know the feeling and on top of that he is your best friend, am I right? So it cant be Joey, I get it and I am happy that you do.

Pacey looks at her and grins, Jen always knew what to say

Pacey: Yeah, I guess that s a fact. It took me quite a loooooong time to realise but what they have, nobody gets it, they don't get it most of the time and I am tiered of it. I think I understand even if I know how great she is, I love them both and if I am staying out they have a chance, a real chance to make it and I hope they do so finally the drama ends I mean

Jen: Tell me about it, hey do you remember what happened when I fell in love with Dawson and Joey

Pacey: and I nearly destroyed my friendship with him and then

Jen: Its better to stay out of it.

Both laughing

Pacey: Yeah, much less confusion and heartbreak.

Jen: So it's Andy, great I knew it would be her, Amy is getting a great new uncle in you. I am so proud, I

Jen looks at Pacey and realises she is wrong again and that what she thought all along is true but she can't admit that yet.

Pacey looks at her with puppy eyes realising he is in trouble

Pacey: I wish it would be Andy because that would be so much easier to explain to everybody. She is amazing, beautiful and I love her to pieces but she is married to her job we all know that and a man in her life comes second and I don't want to be second in anyone's life.

Jen: Pace don't be so

Pacey: Hey, hey I know but I need that. Andy, she is great in what she is doing and I just said that she is compassionate and I love her don't get me wrong oh I just meant that as well gosh you are confusing me Jen. Andy is now more a sister to me and a great friend like you and, there is, her brother is marrying mine and they are going to raise your kid and I think this is already becoming a family so I am not messing this up for your sake as well.

Jen takes a deep breath: Pacey is growing up that is what I wanted all along and you will be there for her, for Amy a great uncle.

Pacey: Crazy uncle Pacey, of course I will be there for her, she is your kid and every time I look at her I will think about you and tell her about her mom and how amazing you were Jen, I will make sure Amy knows that. I mean somebody has to show her that sometimes it's ok to do the wrong thing.

Jen: Cutting class?

Pacey: Yeah maybe occasionally, because sometimes you need a break and she will have enough people in her life to tell her to be good and do the right thing. Andy s and Jack s that is their job and Jack will talk to her about tolerance and Doug well even if he loosens up a little he still is Deputy Doug, a police officer so that s their part, the grown up part. Amy needs crazy like you did and you know I am. I will take her into my kitchen and let her make a mess even if I need hours to clean it up, I will teach her how to cook and bake because Dough and Jake I am sorry but I never let them near my kitchen again.

Both laugh

Pacey: I might even show Amy how to bake Christmas cookies, the ones you love and I ll make sure on Christmas Eve we put some outside for you, Santa will leave the presents for Amy and give the cookies to you.

Jen sheds tears

Pacey looks at her, his heart is full of love for his dying friend

Pacey: Hey I don't know maybe you ll get them we don't know but and when Amy is older I ll talk to her about boys and everything else don't worry about that. When she is trouble, she will be able to come to me, I ll help her no questions asked.

Jen hugs him: Thank you, thank you so much and omg I love you for saying that, I should never have doubted you, I hope she has some fun with you, just make sure she is safe whatever you two are up to ok? Make sure she is safe.

Pacey: Promised! Although some mothers would disagree that if a kid is handling a knife that this is safe but you know food, food is important and

Jen: I am watching and I give my permission for the knife. It's gonna be ok but let's get back to you because you are not off the hook yet, who is your one? Who is the one Pacey? I am not letting go.

Pacey tries to get out of this at least today he thinks as this is big.

Pacey: I, mean, I, Jen it is so personal and, I was very young and I don't know if she thinks that I am and

Jen: So than the rumour were true all those years, I am impressed...

Pacey looks shocked, could she really know the truths? Did Dawson talk?

Pacey: Which rumours are you talking about? I mean you and me we both know that I did quite a lot of things and girls, when I figured it out and

Jen: You never forget your first time or your first big love and it's the one, your one in this case, you were never able to forget her. You and Tamara Jacobs, our old English teacher, first year I moved to Capeside.

Pacey blushes

Jen: You protected her at the time, my god you always were a decent guy.

Pacey: Well, me and my big mouth it should never have come out but it did and I

Jen: But it did and you lied for her, I am impressed Pacey Whitter, you are an amazing guy. Hey, I thought it might be something crazy like that my instinct, damn and I thought I would rot in hell for that and I that I just imagined, I was right.

Pacey: What are you talking about? Why would you ever

Jen tries to compose herself, she needs to convince her friend to do the right thing. Her look is getting serious

Jen: I am dying, dying people do stuff. Do stuff for people they love, finish things as their live accelerates and suddenly there is no time to wait or waste anymore, it's time to act.

Pacey is shocked: What? What did you do? Jennifer Linley what, I mean, did you, Jen I

Pacey gets up and starts pacing though Jen s hospital room, he is on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Jen: Hey calm down. I found her and I had a hunch I hoped I wouldn't be right but you weren't together with Andy or Joey or somebody else that mattered. Hey I wanted Dawson and we both know how well that turned out and we already talked about that and I really, I didn't want you to go through it all your life, you need less drama, I wanted Dawson to be happy and it's him and Joey I probably got that a bit earlier than you. So

Pacey: So you did what? What did you do? And how did you know and

Jen: I needed to hear you say it first. Before I could give you hints and I knew it wasn't Audrey. Although Audrey is great and I will get her somebody but it's not you. You stick to people Pace that is why you are here with me, you look after the people you love. There are a few things left on earth that I am here to do and one is to help my friends, I am allowed to put my nose where it doesn't belong, you guys come back because you care and that is why I had to do this, don't be mad.

Pacey: I should leave, right now. Jen I

Jen: No, you need to listen, to me, sit down again, please. See it as one of my demands before I die among all those other things I don't know how many weeks I have left and Amy can't be here all the time so listen to me. I found her, I found

Pacey: Who?

Jen: Tamara, I sent her the articles about the restaurant, all of them, I was always good in keeping a scrapbook and she called me here at the hospital, she sent me a wonderful letter and a few days ago she was here, late in the evening after you guys had gone home and we talked, we talked a lot but I needed to hear it from you first that she was the one and that I was right...

Pacey: She was here? Here in the hospital are you joking, what did you do? Are you kidding me? What did you two talk about, I mean, Jen, Jen you are destroying my life and my being, you and what do you mean that you were right? I cant believe you did that…

Jen: To answer your questions one by one. Yes she was here, if you ask me she looks amazing and I am not destroying your life, I am the one dying

Pacey: Hey, I got the guilt trip dying thing stop telling me all the time. You are dying but you just called and I, I haven't talked to her in years and you

Jen: You are nervous and are shaking like a leaf that means you still care. Just listen to me and I ll stop reminding you that I am one dying. The 20 years between you and her, I put some logic behind it and I think you should try it yourself. Can you please listen? For me?

Pacey: I ll try although I should leave, I should just leave

Jen: No you shouldn't hear me out. Women normally, I mean under normal circumstances, we live longer anyways, on average about 15 years if you are not me, if you can be less than average and love longer than the average man and I know you will be because I am trusting your family with my kid.

Pacey: The point

Jen: You can be together and you don't have to be together because of anybody's age because she might be older but

Pacey: You are crazy Jen and that is, how can you come up with such, is that the drugs talking?

Jen grins: Maybe, but can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love her anymore? That it was never more than a crush between you two?

Pacey turns away

Jen: See, you can't do that and neither could she when she came to me. Tamara loves you as well because she did exactly the same thing, she couldn't say it and. Believe me I did a good interview with her, she was your teacher so for her, her to say that it was more, it was hard believe me but I saw that in her eyes. She loves you and I think she never stopped, same like you.

Pacey: Let's just pretend this is true. I can't be together with my teacher. I mean this is a small town and I will suffer and people

Jen: She won't be your teacher anymore that s over and people always talk and there will be a lot to talk after I am gone.

Pacey: But she lives god knows where and, she just came to visit you. If she lives on the other side of the country we will never make it work and I can't give up the restaurant and Amy and I can't leave Dawson and I don't know, Jen, you just

Jen: She was offered a job at the Capeside Gazette, she always loved writing and...

Pacey: Wait stop, what did you just say? She is coming back? Really? Not because of, she will be here?

Jen: Yes, yes she will be. She loves this town, she was a writer in New York. Real estate was just a way for her to pay the rent, her life was pretty interesting believe me. Hey that s not the point here. Go, go to her, don't waste any more time, before somebody else comes along and snaps her away from you, things happen, I can't be there for you anymore when you realise that it's her because I will be dead, it will be too late and you need somebody in your life we all do and your case its her.

Pacey looks at her, he didn't know she was capable of doing something like this. Was she really that great a friend?

Pacey: Are you playing Cupid Jennifer?

Jen laughs again and whispers: Yes, because so far I am still alive, in a few weeks I will be your angel, don't do anything stupid because I am going to find my ways to punish you.

Pacey: I believe that in a heartbeat.

Jen: Go then, I am not dying today I know that, I have a few more weeks in me, I am strong, I just have to stay here in med, it's safer, they can monitor me, I am taking the medication because I need to be there for you guys and for my daughter, every day counts from now on and I am hanging in there ok? So go, go now

Pacey: But

Jen: I want details and I mean the good stuff, juicy details because let's face it the sex thing is over, I look like hell and it's getting worse so please go and come back, make it work.

Pacey: What should I tell her; I mean, I am not Dawson and I you meddled and what should I tell her?

Jen: Tell her what s in your heart, tell her what you wanted to tell her when you couldn't be with her and that you still miss her, that you love her like a crazy person, that you want to share your life with her and that to you she is the most beautiful woman on earth and hey I am not the writer, I am not Dawson wait you just said something like this

Pacey: See and I don't think I can do it, what if she doesn't want me anymore and regrets talking to you I mean people change their minds and I

Jen hugs him and whispers again: Pacey, I am Jen I mess things up, I got a kid out of wedlock, I destroyed the golden relationship the first time

Pacey: Hey, I did that as well and

Jen: I know and that is why you need to let Joey go and get the right woman for you and to me you and Tamara feels right. We were forgiven, the people we love wait but they don't wait forever, go. Go if you still love Tamara Jacobs and I think you do, I don't think she was just a crush, go.

Pacey: I might mess it up again.

Jen: Then I am here to hear about it in the next few weeks but if not come on, I can't drag you out of here. I am here today if it goes wrong you come back I ll let the nurses know, so you can't wait, go I am not going anywhere. Get up, go, go now, there the door just push the lever down.

Pacey hugs her one last time: I am going, I am going, one last question

Jen: Yes

Pacey: Do I look alright?

Jen: Yes, you do. Go!

Pacey: Wait I don't know where she lives, do you have her address, Jen how do I

Jen: I bet she is at the restaurant, she loves your food that is what she told me. She loves your food.

Pacey: She was at the restaurant and didn't say hello? What kind of stunt is that, I am

Jen: She didn't have the courage, she told me that when she was here. She wanted to say hi but she didn't know if you wanted to see her, she thought that one day you would run in to each other and everything would fall into place but I probably shouldn't have told you and I don't have the time, make it work now.

Pacey: I really don't understand this because, I mean she was there and she this is becoming complicated and very twisted and I thought you don't want twisted anymore. I mean

Jen: I love you Pacey, go, be the grown up she has as much fear as you do. She is not your teacher anymore, she is just a girl. Go, get your woman, and give it a try. Hey you wanted to be out here 5 minutes ago, I am tiered let me rest for a while, go!

Pacey hugs Jen again and leaves with a smile on his face.

Jen knows that this was the right thing to do. The right thing for a friend in need. Sinking deeper into her pillows she thinks of Joey and the talk she had with her earlier today.

Joey loved Dawson and she admitted it and so tomorrow Jen would talk to Dawson so that another fairytale would happen, the glorious couple would be together as it was meant to be all along.

Nothing would be able to destroy this unity once Pacey had found its peace with Tamara.

Before closing her eyes Jen thoughts wandered to Andy the best doctor in the world. She tried to make miracles happen every day. She was happy to help other people all day long, people like herself, it was her passion to make this world a better place and so far no men had been able to keep up with her. I am going to send her one if I cant find one for her while I am here.

Jen smiled as she thought about Andy and Amy, the new aunt and her niece. Maybe one day Amy would be becoming a doctor or a teacher like Jack her new dad or a police officer like Doug. Amy her wonderful daughter, she wasn't afraid leaving Amy alone on this earth anymore because Amy wasn't alone, she would have a new family and was in the best possible hands. With that Jen fell into a deep slumber.

Pacey leaves the hospital in a hurry. He knows he missed her all those years and he was grateful for Jen having contacted her after all those years. Jen always knew what to do when it came to other people. Maybe she was right and god gave her a few more weeks so that she could help making things right for the people she loved most. He was grateful to be one of them and would miss her terribly once she was gone.

Tamara the love of his life, he would see her this evening but first he needed a few moments to prepare himself. Did he really look ok? Jen said so and she wouldn't lie otherwise her plan wouldn't work out so he was looking good. What would he say to Tammy? What could he say to Tammy, his Tammy after all those years? Thinking about her and this possibilities, all the old feelings suddenly are rushing back into his mind and butterflies are starting their work in his stomach.

"Come on Pace, you are not a teenager anymore", he whispers to himself walking along the boardwalk, the wood creaking under his shoes, the wind in his face, the stars shining bright onto the boats in Capeside s little harbour and it's a full moon. "Like the last time I met you here" he thinks.

There is a voice

"Hi there"

Pacey turns around

Tamara: Hi, Pacey

Pacey: Tamara, I just, where did you come from and I was just on my way and

Tamara: You visited Jen in the hospital.

Pacey grins: How do you know?

Tamara laughs: Well you are not fainting after not having seen me in such a long time so she must have told you what I told her.

Pacey: She did, she did tell me, Jen, she is dying and

Tamara: I know, I know that and I am very very sorry for her. She is such an amazing person and too young to leave this world already.

Pacey: She

A few tears are running down his face.

Tamara: I am here, if you need somebody to talk to.

Pacey: Thanks! Yes, I could talk to someone.

Tamara: Well, I am here, I love your food bytheway, I was at your restaurant, it's a great place, I am proud of you and

Pacey: I hope you love me more than my food Tammy.

There he said it, it's out. Pacey blushes and takes a deep breath, this feels good, this is the woman he always wanted from the first day he met her. He smiles at her with the most wicked smile he has.

Pacey: Are you gonna say

Tamara takes every courage she has left in her heart after she needed a few seconds to realise that this is happening. She knows it's now or never. It's this kiss or they will never see each other again and then finally she kisses Pacey.

Under the full moon with the stars shining bright upon them at this summer evening in Capeside Tamara and Pacey kiss each other as if there was no tomorrow.

After a while they both try and catch their breaths.

Tamara is glowing, she feels like a teenager again, she remembers everything and so does Pacey, she can see it in his eyes

Tamara: We normally get in trouble when we kiss like this you know.

Pacey now not so serious says cheekily: Well I am not 15 anymore Miss Jacobs.

Tamara laughs: No, you are not 15 anymore and boy you learned a lot although I thought you didn't need to but wow this was something else.

Pacey feels all over the world: Well, I

Tamara: I always knew you could do that you know, I proud of you but I know you would become great in every way but boy can you kiss.

Pacey: Thanks, so do you, Tammy. You are still amazing, and everything else you just said it means a lot to me coming from you, I always hoped that someday you would just come by and see it and say exactly that because that s what I worked for.

This time it's Tamara who blushes while Pacey tells her everything she needs to know. To him she is amazing and it means a lot to him. Could this really be true? Could they really make it this time?

They look at each other.

Tamara starts: I think this time may be different? Don't you think we can make it

Pacey kisses her again

Tamara: Pacey

Pacey: Hey you started it and well, why we should talk later. We can talk a lot later but for now

He kisses her again and again, his hunger for more is growing and Tamara feels it.

Tamara: You know, I bought the house at the beach I rented a few years back, I am restoring it so if you are free tonight we could go there and, I mean

Pacey in his very grown-up Sinatra way: You may not believe me but I, Pacey Whitter own the apartment above the restaurant, so we could go there as well, I mean it is not tidy or anything but something tells me you don't mind at the moment.

Both laugh and Tamara takes his hand

Pacey: I always wanted you to do that in public, you know that.

Tamara: I know, me too. Why don't we go to my place tonight?

Pacey: For old times' sake?

Tamara: For a new beginning?

Pacey: I think I like that idea a lot and hey we could try a whole lot of things we haven't done before so...

Tamara laughs at him and runs away into the sea, the shoes in her hand.

Tamara: Like that? We never did that together, come on.

Pacey is right behind her and finally they arrive at the beach house Tamara bought a few weeks ago. Pacey hesitates for a moment, Tamara looks at him.

Tamara: Are you coming in?

Pacey: This is it? I thought you were joking before. You

Tamara kisses him: I really bought it because I hoped you would come by one day.

The next morning, Pacey is in the kitchen making breakfast, the smell of fresh coffee wakes Tamara up. She opens her eyes, grabs his shirt and puts it on, his smell is lingering in it. She yawns and closes her eyes again to take a deep breath she is falling for him again she realises opening her eyes. He doesn't know it yet but she kept one of his shirts for all those years. How much she missed him all these years he probably has no idea that for her, he was the one and that scared her so much that she felt she had to move away to the other side of the country although she couldn't stay there for long and came back once in a while because she always hoped he would find her. That she would find a man that would be like Pacey. Wearing his shirt she wanders into the kitchen.

Tamara: Good morning!

Pacey: Morning

He kisses her

Pacey: Sorry, cant get enough of you. I couldn't sleep anymore and hope I didn't wanna wake you up. Do you like scrambled eggs with cheese, I made coffee and fresh orange juice as well and I here is some toast, I used what I could find in your kitchen. Here, if you try this with

Tamara is chewing what Pacey just fed her with a fork she is impressed

Tamara: Wow, this is great, nobody has ever done that for me.

Pacey: I am a chef, taste the omelette please.

Tamara: Wow, this is fantastic, I didn't know that I had the ingredients to make this at home.

Pacey: Again, I am a chef so I can whip certain things up with next to nothing.

Tamara: So noticed!

Pacey kisses her

Pacey: Chefs need inspiration, you are that for me, I think you always were. You always believed in me and that is why I am here today!

Tamara: Pacey, I am not that

Pacey: Its true and you know what I prove it to you and I

Tamara interrupts him: I am happy, truly and utterly happy. Don't you realise?

Pacey: Happy? Just happy? Well I am glad to hear that you are happy because

Tamara: Hey, what do you wanna hear? Hmm? What do you wanna hear? That this was the best night of my life since I last saw you? Because it sure well was if that helps your ego.

Pacey immediately relaxes and kisses her again, she is in love with him and its really true that this is reality.

Pacey shoves her and puts her arms around her: Well Ms Jacobs if that is really true than

Tamara laughs: You know it is, for one thing. I am wearing your shirt.

Pacey: Yeah and you look really good in it.

Tamara: Thanks!

Pacey: It just feels good to hear it from you. We are perfect for each other, we always were and I always knew that and I told you so a million times.

Tamara: Well I am glad you did not lose your ego.

Pacey: You would not love me any other way!

Tamara: Maybe but

Pacey: Jen is a wonderful person we can agree on that.

Tamara: Yes, yes she is and yes we can. I will never be able to repay her.

Pacey: Repay her?

Tamara: Yes, because I wouldn't have had to courage to come back and after last night I know that this would have been the biggest mistake of my life.

Pacey: Really?

Tamara: Really!

Pacey: You know, I love her.

Tamara: I know, we should

Pacey: I am going to see her later and tell her

Tamara blushes: Tell her that we

Pacey: I will, now try that

Tamara: Delicious, my god I think I will need to take up running with the way you feed me.

Pacey: Thank you and you don't need to worry about that, I put a bit of cinnamon on the toast but without the honey it's less sticky.

Tamara: You know that honey can be in a different way

Pacey surprised: Oh really?

Tamara: Yes, really.

Pacey: Then, I need a tooth brush.

Tamara: I think I have a spare one for you in the medicine cabinet.

Pacey looks at her and suddenly he know what he needs to do, what he always wanted to do, to end the drama, to make it right and to have her forever and ever.

Pacey: Tammy?

Tamara: Yes?

Pacey: Would you marry again?

Tamara: Yeah maybe, the right person why are you asking?

Pacey: Well, would you marry me?

Tamara thinks she might have misheard him and turns around in his arms

Tamara: Pacey are you, did you just, here in the kitchen, I mean, did you just

Pacey goes down on one knee and grins, he takes her hand.

Pacey: Seriously, I love you and you just said, the honey thing, come on I am serious. Ms Jacobs, Tamara would you do me the incredible honour to become the next Mrs. Pacey Whitter? The only Mrs Pacey Whitter that will ever exist? Please?

Tamara: Jacobs-Whitter and yes, yes absolutely!

Pacey lights up: Yes?

Tamara: Yes!

They kiss again!

Pacey: I am getting you a ring, a real big one and we are telling everybody. This is so great, I dreamed about this and this is so great!

Tamara grins: Well, I hope so because if you are here they ll know anyway and the ring well I don't mind that much about it.

Pacey: I do, believe me, we are doing this. What about next Saturday? Will you marry me next Saturday so that Jen can be there?

Tamara with tears in her eyes: Sounds perfect! Oh my god, I

Pacey: With Jen as your maid of honour and Dawson as my best man?

Tamara nods: Yes, here at the beach and I hope you have brilliant co-workers for the food.

Pacey: Don't worry they will try everything to make it perfect, even if they just have a week.

Tamara: Fantastic, lets do it before we

Pacey: Mess it up?

Tamara nods

Pacey whirls her around and she complains.

Tamara: Hey, let me live.

Pacey: I love you! I love you, I love you!

Tamara: Me too although people will talk.

Pacey: Tamara, people in this town will always talk, that is what they do, they talk all day long. If it's not Jack and Doug or Joey and Dawson then it's because there is a new shop or that the tomatoes this year from Mrs. Dryden are not as good as the ones from Mrs Dearborn. Believe me, we will be old news soon as there is always something to talk about, it's a small town you get used to it.

Tamara: I see and I will as long as you are by my side!

Pacey: Are you glad to be back?

Tamara: Yes!

Pacey: Me too and now come on, lets try the honey thing you were just talking about.

And with that they vanish into the bedroom again.

Hours later

Pacey: I could

Tamara: What about your restaurant?

Pacey: My sister Gretchen has everything under control and I guess that Jen will have filled her in when I didn't turn up this morning.

Tamara: That fast?

Pacey: It's a small town and at the moment people call Jen because we all try to spend as much time with her as possible. But I think we need to get up and face the

Tamara: The people?

Pacey: Music, world I wanted to say but people works fine as well. Yes, are you ok?

Tamara: Yes, my students are becoming my best friends and that is great. I hope the others, I mean teachers, I hope everything works out. You know what everything will work out this time, this is the right thing!

Pacey is relieved to hear her say that. She has changed, she is more open he realises and he is proud to be by her side. The man at her side, something he always wanted to be.

Tamara: I love you.

Pacey: Me too!

In this moment in time there is nothing more to say. With that said Pacey leaves to talk to Dawson and Tamara decides that she needs to pay Jen a visit.

Jen: So I was right

Tamara: Yeah, you kind of were.

Jen: He is a great guy

Tamara: He is, he is wonderful and my god I used to teach you.

Jen: Yes, you did but sometimes age doesn't really count and the student becomes the teacher to her former teacher.

Tamara: It looks like it. You know in all those years I never found anybody I loved as much as Pacey. He is the one, so kind and caring and crazy and intelligent without knowing it and he is reliable and funny and amazing in bed although I just shouldn't have said that.

Jen grins: I told Pace not to spare me any details I am here, sex is over so I am all ears.

Tamara: Well, believe me it was like an explosion I haven't felt as good as I think since the last time I was with him. And there is more

Jen: I am listening

Tamara: I would like you to be my maid of honour next Saturday.

Jen: I am sorry what?

Tamara: Yes, he just asked me this morning and it feels so right and he said that you need to be there because otherwise you might leave us with the doubt he messes up again and

Jen hugs her: He did the right thing. Congratulations to both of you, I am so happy for you guys.

Tamara: Thank you, I am so excited, the first time, I was married once before, I was young but this time. I mean I have no idea what I am going to wear but hey there is a shop in town so there will be something.

Jen takes her tablet: You might think that Capeside is very far off the grid but sometimes you are wrong. Here they have a website and what about this dress?

Jen points to a mermaid dress with tame front and a plunging backline

Tamara: I am

Jen grins: You will look stunning in it! The priest will get a heart attack when you already said yes and Pacey s hand will wander when you have your first dance while his eyes stay attached to yours.

Tamara: What about you?

Jen: I will wear this one, it reminds me of the dress I wore when I came to Capeside. It brings me back to the beginning.

Tamara: You found a home here.

Jen: Yes and so will my daughter and you.

Tamara: I will do my best.

Jen: She is getting a bunch of great people.

Tamara: You are a great mom, do you think, I mean the wedding

Jen: Amy can decorate the wheelchair and Doug and Jack can push me down the aisle while I am holding your train.

Tamara: I think I like that.

Jen: Good, then I hope that Doug

Tamara: Family, oh my god

Jen: It will only be Doug, Jack and Gretchen. The Whitters have decided to break off contact and move to Florida because they couldn't live with the "shame"of Doug being gay and Gretchen leaving her fiancée at the alter because he betrayed her with her best friend.

Tamara: Wow, I didn't know that.

Jen: You will have plenty of time.

Tamara: Yes, if I make it to Saturday.

Jen: Just meet me here every day. Being able to use the phone, when you are dying people become amazingly helpful.

Tamara: So you think

Jen: I am not dying tomorrow. I can still breathe, I ll ask the docs for their permission and Andy will be there so I ll have a doc next to me, don't worry. And now, what kind of wedding cake? Lemon?

Tamara: Lemon, Lime and honey. White Chocolate and 3 tiers.

Jen: Good, call the bakery.

To be continued…


End file.
